The present invention relates to a load detecting apparatus and ignition control apparatus for internal combustion engines.
For the purpose of controlling the ignition timing, conventional ignition systems for internal combustion engines use mainly an intake pressure sensor for detecting the engine load constituting one of the engine parameters, in addition to an air flow sensor, a throttle sensor, etc.
However, it is necessary to mount the intake pressure sensor within the intake pipe with the accompanying mounting difficulties and, particularly in the case of vehicles of the two wheel drive type, it has been difficult to ensure availability of the required sensor mounting space due to the present tendency toward reducing the size of the vehicles.